Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to transparent display devices and methods of manufacturing transparent display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a transparent display device has been rapidly developed. In the conventional transparent display device, an image of an object before or after a transparent region of the transparent display device may be recognized by a user when the transparent display device operates in an “OFF” state. In an “ON” state of the transparent display device, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the transparent display device.
In the conventional transparent display device, a base substrate may be formed using polyimide so as to improve the flexibility of the transparent display device. However, such a base substrate may not have a desired level of heat resistance and mechanical strength. So the conventional transparent display device may provide neither desired level of transparency nor proper mechanical strength.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.